


Just one more kiss

by alina_horemmings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Famous!Louis, Fan!Gemma, Fan!Harry, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadness, Sibblings, famous!Liam, famous!niall, famous!zayn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alina_horemmings/pseuds/alina_horemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Urlaub des Geschwisterpaares in London ganz anders laufen würde als geplant? Was passiert, wenn du beim Shoppen von jemandem angerempelt wirst, dieser Junge zufällig in einer sehr bekannten Band ist und die Zeitungen euch sofort eine Romanze anhängen?' Harry und Gemma gönnen sich 2 Wochen Urlaub in London und gleich am ersten Tag bricht das Chaos aus. Liegt es an dem blonden Jungen, der Harry den Kopf verdreht hat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich Willkommen bei 'Just one more kiss' :)
> 
> Ich freue mich, dass ihr den Weg hier her gefunden habt und bin gespannt, was ihr von diesem One Shot haltet! :)
> 
> Ich werde updaten, allerdings wird es nicht mehrere Kapitel geben, sondern nur dieses eine, das dann immer verlängert wird...wie gesagt 'One Shot' :)
> 
>  
> 
>  Mir gehören weder One Direction noch Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall oder Zayn!! Dies ist eine rein fiktionelle Geschichte!!

***Harry POV***

Piep,Piep,Piep.

Genervt tastete ich auf meinem Nachtschrank nach den blöden Wecker.

Als ich ihn zu fassen bekam machte ich ihn aus und setzte mich auf.

Heute begannen die Ferien und ich würde mit Gemma nach London fliegen.

Der Flug würde zwar nur knapp eine Stunde dauern, da wir in Holmes Chapel/Cheshire wohnen, und doch hatte ich schreckliche Angst.

Als kleines Kind waren wir mit unseren Eltern einmal in den Ferien nach Spanien geflogen, den Rückflug hatten wir verpasst und als wir dann die nächste Maschine genommen hatten und in Holmes Chapel gelandet waren, erfuhren wir, dass das Flugzeug, in dem wir eigentlich hätten sitzen sollen, über dem Atlantik abgestürzt war.

Seitdem hatte ich nie wieder ein Flugzeug auch nur aus der Nähe betrachtet. 

Umso aufregender war es also, dass ich heute mit meiner Schwester das erste Mal seit 10 Jahren wieder mit einem Flugzeug fliegen würde.

Meine Koffer hatte ich gestern schon gepackt, was ungefähr 6 Stunden gedauert hatte, weil ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, was ich mitnehmen soll.

Immerhin ist in London die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, einen Prominenten zu treffen! Haha, wer's glaubt.

Ich stand also auf und ich ging ins Bad um zu duschen. 

Danach ging ich runter in die Küche, um mir Frühstück zu machen, meine Eltern waren auf der Arbeit und Gemma wollte direkt von der Uni zum Flughafen kommen.

Während ich darauf wartete, dass der Toaster mein Essen ausspuckt nahm ich einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee und sah auf dem Tisch einen Zettel von meiner Mum liegen:

Hallo mein Schatz,  
ich hoffe du hast die Nacht gut überstanden, sei nicht zu nervös, Gemma ist ja dabei! ;) Wir sind bis heute Abend unterwegs, wir sehen uns also nicht mehr. Ich wünsche euch zwei schöne Wochen, meldet euch bitte kurz, wenn ihr heil angekommen seid. Vergiss dein Handy-Ladekabel nicht (es liegt in der unteren Schublade deines Nachtschrankes, wo du es immer liegen hast...ich tu jetzt einfach mal so als hätte ich die Heftchen und Kondome nicht gesehen...)!  
Ich hab euch lieb, Mum

Oh man, wie peinlich...aber sie hatte Recht, das Ladekabel hätte ich fast vergessen, erschrak ich und rannte mit roten Wangen nach oben in mein Zimmer.

Erleichtert stellte ich fest, das es tatsächlich in der untersten Schublade lag und steckte es in meine Tasche.

Ich sah auf die Uhr und packte meine restlichen Sachen zusammen.

Ich schleppte meinen großen pinken Koffer (Mum's Geschenk zu meinem Coming Out...) die Treppe hinunter und sah mich ein letztes Mal um.

Kurz darauf stieg ich in das Taxi, welches ich mir eine halbe Stunde zuvor bestellt hatte, und fuhr zum Flughafen.

Man, war ich aufgeregt. Ich holte meinen iPod raus und drückte auf Play.

Es lief gerade Midnight Memories von One Direction.

Ich liebte diese Band einfach und Niall war ja mal sowas von heiß! 

Als das Taxi am Flughafen hielt, bezahlte ich den Fahrer und stieg aus.

Mit meinem Koffer und meinem Handgepäck lief ich Richtung Check-In und versuchte in dem Getümmel, das in der Flughalle herrschte, Gemma ausfindig zu machen.

Als ich ihre blauen Haare schließlich entdeckte, rannte ich zu ihr und fiel ihr in die Arme. 

Wir hüpften wie kleine Kinder auf und ab und sangen: „Wir fliegen nach London, wir fliegen nach London!“

Die komisch dreinschauenden Flüggäste beachteten wir nicht.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, wir fliegen wirklich 2 ganze Wochen nach London“, sagte Gem und strahlte mich an.

„Ich auch nicht Schwesterherz, ich bin so aufgeregt!“, erwiderte ich und lächelte unsicher.

Das Fliegen war mir trotz allem nicht geheuer.

Wir checkten ein und setzten uns in ein kleines Café.

„Was meinst du, vielleicht treffen wir ja irgendwelche Stars“, schwärmte Gem und  verkroch sich hinter ihrem Klatsch-Magazin.

„Haha, die sind auch bestimmt grade alle in London“, meinte ich sarkastisch und rutschte näher an sie heran um mitlesen zu können. 

„Oh mein Gott, One Direction haben jetzt ein paar Wochen frei und sind laut Management in London!“, rief sie auf einmal und wedelte hektisch mit der Zeitschrift vor meiner Nase herum.

„Na und?“, wollte ich wissen und riss ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand. Innerlich quietschend las ich mir den Artikel schnell durch.

„Jetzt tu doch nicht so, als würdest du nicht gerade innerlich ausrasten“, meinte sie und schaute mich spöttisch an. 

„Und selbst wenn, wir sind bestimmt nicht die einzigen, die diesen Artikel gelesen haben....als ob wir je die Chance bekommen, die Jungs zu treffen, wir sind doch auch nur zwei unter Millionen!“, meinte ich traurig und sackte bedrückt in meinem Stuhl zusammen. 

"Sei doch nicht immer so pessimistisch Harry!“, fuhr Gemma mich an und stand auf.

„Flug 3473 nach London,Heathrow ist gelandet.“

„Komm, unser Flugzeug ist gelandet“, sagte sie und rauschte ab.

Ich folgte ihr geknickt und zitterte schon ein wenig.

Die Stewardess checkte unsere Tickets und wünschte uns einen angenehmen Flug.

Den werde ich sicher haben, dachte ich mir und trottete hinter Gem her, die schon unsere Plätze gefunden hatte. 

„Gem, ich..“

„Schon gut, tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nicht so überreagieren dürfen“, sagte sie und schaute mich mit ihrem Hundeblick an.

Ich lachte.

„Okay Gem-Gem, aber nur weil du es bist“, erwiderte ich und ließ mich in den Sitz neben ihr fallen.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und schnallte mich an.

„Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren, Herzlich Willkommen auf dem Flug 3473 von Dublin Airport nach London Heathrow. Mein Name ist James Morgan und ich bin für den heutigen Flug ihr Pilot. Bitte beachten sie...“

Mehr bekam ich nicht mehr mit, denn ich war schon in einen traumlosen Schlaf verfallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Über Kommentare und Anregungen würde ich mich sehr freuen. :) <33


End file.
